


Buttercup

by burntotears



Series: Newmas Drabble Prompts [6]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an excuse for porn really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted the word "Lust" on tumblr.

Newt should’ve known straight away when they pulled him out of that box hole. That light dusting of moles and that semi-tan skin. Those toned muscles and that perfectly shaped ass. It wasn’t until he dreamed about blowing Thomas the night he arrived that he realized how much he wanted the Greenie, his lust wholly solidified when he became instantly hard upon seeing the boy bleary-eyed and tousle-haired when he roused him the next morning. 

After that it was just a matter of getting him alone long enough to get his hands on him. Luckily, Newt became eternally creative and at this point they were old hats at stealing a quickie behind the homestead complete with fervent kisses and hidden bite marks. He kept promising he’d find the time to take Thomas apart slow and properly, but they never did have it and if they were honest, they both enjoyed the hurried nature of the encounters, worrying about being caught at any second, Newt always dragging them on longer than he should because he couldn’t help himself when it came to Thomas.

He _loved_ Thomas’ body. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Thomas hissed, his face slamming against the back wall of the homestead.

Newt had been occupied with his fist around Thomas’ cock, but he noticed what happened. “Shuck it, you alright, Tommy?” he panted, his hard dick pressed against the back of Thomas’ thigh, only Newt’s pants separating them now.

“I’m good,” he replied quietly, hand reaching back to fist into Newt’s hair, giving a hard tug. “ _C’mon_ , Newt - hurry up…”

Newt mostly ignored him, his hand roaming over the sharp ‘V’ of Thomas’ hip and over his stomach and chest, teasing a nipple between his fingers before letting go of Thomas’ cock and shoving his own pants down quickly. He tugged the small container of oil from his pocket and covered himself in it before spreading his partner and easing into him, a sigh of contentment as he felt himself hit home. 

“Newt!” Thomas groaned, reaching back and clinging onto Newt’s hips.

Newt balanced one hand against the wall and one tight on Thomas’ hip. He dove down into his lover’s neck, biting and nibbling and licking with a greedy need. “I wanna taste every inch of your skin, Tommy-” he groaned, slowly pulling out and rocking back in.

Thomas kicked his legs out a bit more, moaning loudly as he leaned back into Newt. “Good that,” he responded with a smart ass grin, the last syllable wavering into a moan that made Newt’s knees weak. 

Thomas’ body was fantastic, obviously, but it wasn’t just about that for Newt. Making his body react, making Thomas’ body his own - _that_ was what made it so fucking good. That’s what had him coming back for more each time - the moaning and the trembling and the way Thomas sighed his name when he came with Newt’s cock buried deep inside him…

“Bloody slinthead,” Newt growled, nipping at the soft flesh just behind Thomas’ ear, then he sucked his earlobe into his mouth. The brunette lost his footing, but Newt held him up.

“Shit, Newt, you’re so good, baby, can you… harder? Harder, Newt, fuck me—”

Goosebumps ran up Newt’s spine, but he wasn’t sure if it was because Thomas called him ‘baby’ or because he told him to fuck him. “ _Jesus_ , Tommy…” Newt whined, working a bit faster into him for a few thrusts before he slowed and started to reposition himself. He rested the foot of his bad leg on a baseboard, pressing on the inside of Thomas’ thigh while he held himself steady with the other leg. With one arm wrapped securely around his lover’s chest, he clutched at Thomas’ inner thigh with his other hand. “Are you good?” he whispered, licking the shell of his ear and then teasing with teeth.

“ _Fuck_ yes Newt ple—o _ooh!_ ” Thomas’ voice cut off with a moan as Newt started to slam into him harder, already feeling his release on its way after the second thrust. 

“Oh Tommy, shuck it, I’m not gonna last—” Newt moved his hand swiftly to wrap it around Thomas’ cock and pull in time with his thrusts. “Oh god _Tommy!_ ”

Thomas didn’t even have a chance to get out his smart ass remark (Newt knew he had one, he always did) before Newt was coming _hard_ , pulling Thomas over with him a few moments after. Thomas slumped against the wall and Newt against him, both sticky with come but not quite caring as they breathed heavily. 

“We’re a mess,” Thomas said quietly a while later, trying to turn his head so he could see Newt’s face better. He used the opportunity to kiss the brunette senseless, tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth to illicit a moan. “I need to clean up, not get hard again, Newt,” Thomas shivered, massaging his fingers against Newt’s scalp.

Newt pushed Thomas’ shoulders against the wall and started to kiss down his neck intermittently. “I don’t know how you expect me to get anything done around here, Greenie. You’re always parading around your pert little ass-” he popped his hand against one of Thomas’ ass cheeks, which caused him to slip out.

“That’s the stupidest load of klunk I’ve ever heard.” Thomas turned around in Newt’s arms, instantly latching onto his mouth. When he pulled back, Thomas grinned. “My ass is like a ripe, juicy melon, _obviously_ …”

Snorting, Newt reached behind him and squeezed Thomas’ ass again. “Hey I uh… I wasn’t too rough or anything was I?”

Thomas blinked a couple of times. “Rough? When were you rough?”

“Oh. Um. Well I…” Newt started to blush.

“I don’t think you were rough at all, baby. Don’t worry about it, okay?” He leaned in and kissed Newt long and slow, sucking on his tongue and sufficiently making him forget he’d felt dumb for thinking he’d been rough in the first place. 

“I like when you call me that,” Newt blurted, face nearly bright pink now. What the hell happened to his filter? 

“What?” he asked, blinking a couple of times before realization crept in. Thomas nudged his nose into Newt’s neck knowingly, smiling as he placed small kisses against his neck. “I’m glad you like it, baby. Anything else you’d enjoy being called? What about ‘Buttercup’? ‘Sugarplum?’ ‘Beefcake?’ ‘‘Carebear?’...”

“I hate you so much.”


End file.
